Project Prometheus
by Frozenknight18
Summary: It has been a year since The League and The Team drove out the Reach and destroying The Light for what they thought was for good. But, now The Light is back following through with a plan that has been in the works since the League was formed. A new team is formed that were effected by there old plan and they are the only ones that can save us all. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will take place a year after the events of season 2 in a AU universe. (Don't worry this will be explained.) **

* * *

**Nightwing P.O.V**

Batman has always told me to start striking out on my own would make me a stronger hero and after everything that has happened losing my best friend Wally and betraying my friends to save the world. Alone seems like the perfect thing to be. I thought to myself as I finished packing up my things from the manor and zetaing back to Bludhaven Gotham's sister city. Where the team had taken up a temporary base after Aqualad blew up Mount Justice to help impress the light.

**Flashback- 1 day ago- Location Watchtower**

"Have you given any thought to where you're going to start spending your time going solo yet?" Superboy asked Nightwing as he say him fiddling with a halo map.

"In all honesty Connor I'm still not even sure I'm ready for this I have never worked alone not even with that whole plot we had to take down the Light I still had you, Kaldur, Artemis, and Wally to have my back.

"I know you can handle it and remember if you ever need us… I know I speak for all of us if you need anything just call and we will be there for you." Superboy said putting a hand on his old friends shoulder.

"Thanks Connor and I'm thinking of setting up shop in Bludhaven there have been a lot of strange happenings going on in that city like apparently Meta-humans are popping up all over the city.

"From what I heard when our base was there as soon as we set up shop. I started hearing rumors of a hero running around that city with a jetpack and a sword saving people. Some said he might not even be human and others say he could be turning into a new Batman to protect Bludhaven. Connor retold of all the old rumors he remember picking up with his super-hearing.

"I have been hearing those as well Connor I have also heard that he is getting more and more reckless like he is in over his head a little bit. Tho you're right Connor it might be good for me to make a start there and see if I can't uncover these mysteries. Nightwing stood up from his chair and shook hands with his old friend and departed from the tower.

**End Flashback **

Now I'm here in Bludhaven, Gotham's sister city looking out my loft window onto the city's dark desolate streets. Jeez this place is even worse of than Gotham was when I was just starting out as Robin all the graffiti and abandoned buildings are at least making me feel a little more at home. Tho it could not be more different than good old Happy Harbor that place feels as long away from here as Haley's Circus did when I first came to Gotham.

I decide its time to start patrol and throw on my good old black and blues. I leapt out the window and pulled out my grappling hook and zipped up to the top of an apartment building. I look down and see the blue bird symbol on my chest most people think I came up with the name and symbol for Nightwing from Superman's stories of the Kryptonian heroes Flamebird and Nightwing, that is partially true the other reason I have the blue bird symbol is for Jason the second Robin who took up my mantel before he died. That blue bird is in his memory the memory of good old Jaybird.

As I continue you running across the rooftops I hear a young lady scream that usual blood curdling scream that only comes from a young girl being attacked by Jokers goons but, then I realise that this is Bludhaven so there should be no Jokers around here.

I round the corner on the top of the building and I was right there were a couple of Jokers goons from Gotham had cornered a young woman with short blond hair and were about to mug her for the usual no good reason. I was about the jump in when someone beat me too it. A boy with a jetpack no less!

**Unknown P.O.V **

An I thought tonight was going to be quiet this will be the tired Joker gang mugging I will stop tonight something has to be up last time I checked Gotham was Joker's usual stomping grounds not Bludhaven.

"Okay creeps back away from the lady or I'm the one thats gonna have to handout the pain tonight." I said with my usual glare and gravel voice I like doing my best Batman impression to help impress the babes and get the villeins to wet their pants every once and awhile.

"Yeah right kid we have gone up against the real Batman and you're not scary at all." said Goon number one who was holding a rather large baseball bat.

"Well I guess that means I'm gonna have to hurt you then.. sigh… so be it." I said pulling my sword from its sheath I pulled my free hand up and gestured for them to come at me which they always did.

The goon with the baseball bat charged first with a heavy one handed swing he came at me, I switched my sword to my left hand and held it sideways to block his swing and I jabbed him in the put with my taser gauntlet knocking him down.

"Huh one down two to go and I thought this was going to be a challenge since you guys have gone against the real Batman." I said with a bit of a chuckle in my voice.

The other two goons charged me as I knew they would one had a brass knuckle the other had a combat knife the size of my forearm so this was going to be a little more tricky. I switched my hands again going back to my right to block the on coming knife attack and while the goons watched that I pulled a quick-charge grenade from my belt (They go over in 1.5 seconds when released.) and threw it at the goon with the brass knuckle it was knockout gas so he should be out for the rest of the fight he will wake up in a cell block with a nice hangover style headache. The third goons knife came down on me and I blocked it with my sword and with a forceful shove knocked it out of his hand. He charged again looking for an opening I altered my stance for some hand to hand he threw a right hook at me and I ducked and threw my left straight into his gut and with a swift headbutt I knocked him on the ground.

"Thank you….. for saving me.." The blond girl who I almost forgot about that I was saving said in a still almost out of breath and terrified voice as she run up to me and kissed my cheek or what would have been if not for my helmet (I still blushed even tho no one could tell)

"Who are you anyway" The girl asked before she started to run off.

"I'm Gladiator ma'am and I'm here to help." I said giving her a quick salute before I went back to tying the goons together. When I noticed someone dropping down from above.

"Hey so you're that hero I have been hearing rumors about with the jetpack and sword that has been protecting this city. You would not happen to know why Joker's thugs have been popping up so much tonight do you?" A raven haired hero who had a familiar blue bird symbol on his chest asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"No way you're Nightwing from the Justice League what are you doing here in my city?" I said in almost complete shock despite seeing so many of Joker's thugs as of late.

"I have been looking for a new start since I'm running solo now and I was looking to set up shop here in Bludhaven especially since Joker has seemed to have done the same I have seen what that mad man can do to a city and he needs to be stopped." Nightwing said his tone slipping darker as he finished like he was remembering losing someone close to him because of that psycho. But, he was interrupted by a scream that ended in laughter that drove my ears crazy just from hearing it.

"Oh no…." Nightwing said before rushing out into the street to find the blonde girl he had seen Gladiator save from a mugging a short time ago being hauled into the back of a whoopie pie truck my some of Joker's goons with an all too familiar smile on her now unconscious face, with Gladiator only a short step behind him.

_**Clap..Clap..Clap...**_

"So it looks like my boys and I get to have there jollys after and we thought we weren't going to since there was no bats or birds in this city ha ha ha ha ha. I guess we thought wrong, but guess what bird boy you get to be the first hero to meet my new family. Even tho I thought I already killed you once or maybe it was another one.. no matter killing another won't hurt me any. **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**….

* * *

**A/N Thats the end of Chapter one now I know you're all wondering why is Joker of all people in Bludhaven and who the heck is this family he is talking about well I guess you will see in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is Chapter Two which is titled First Battle and Memory Gain. This will all be explained as the Chapter goes on. A special thanks goes out to my friend Dancerjay12 for submitting a character to my story. If there is anyone else that would like to submit a villein OC character please message me instead of just placing it in the review. Please enjoy the story already in progress. **

* * *

**Last Time on….**

"So it looks like my boys and I get to have their jollies after all! We thought we weren't going to since there was no bats or birds in this city, ha ha ha ha ha. I guess we thought wrong, but guess what, bird boy? You get to be the first hero to meet my new family. Even though I thought I already killed you once, or maybe it was a different one. No matter, killing another won't hurt me any. **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**…."

* * *

**Gladiator's POV**

"Joker, what are you doing here in Bludhaven? Last time I saw you, you were in a full body cast for six months!" Nightwing yelled at the maniac clown who was now being backed up by five of his goons carrying strange black and red weapons.

"The doctors told me that once I was out of the cast I needed to get out of my comfort zone a bit, so I killed them quick and decided I needed to pick up and go somewhere familiar, but still new." The clown chuckled as his eyes narrowed onto Nightwing like he was trying to decide just how he wanted to kill him.

"Give up, Joker! I'm taking you back to Arkham and your boys are going to Blackgate!" Nightwing yelled narrowing the slits of his mask before charging towards the crown prince of crime. "Gladiator, take out the goons and then go for the truck to save that girl! I'm taking the clown, and this time it's personal!" Nightwing yelled, leaping straight for Joker.

Joker stuck both of his hands into his purple suit jacket pocket and pulled out a light purple grenade marked with his signature grin in one hand, and in the other a switchblade. In one move he pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed it in my direction, and he popped open the switch and threw it straight at Nightwing's shoulder. Nightwing manages to dodge the blade just enough for it to just graze his shoulder. The dodge knocked Nightwing's angle off just enough that he missed Joker only by inches. Allowing him to get a running start and take a sharp turn towards an alleyway on his left leaving Nightwing not far behind though.

I knew I had to take these goons down fast knowing that there was a chance of more goons to come and he needed to get into that truck fast. It felt like there was something calling him to it, like his only purpose in life was to open it and find out what was inside of it. The four goons surrounded me in a circle preparing to attack as Joker's grenade exploded releasing Joker Venom into the air, the second that happened my mind stuff off and my instincts took over it was like I was dreaming. Watching my body move without me giving it any commands or having any form of control over it.

"Filters on." I said with the cold mechanical voice my helmet produced as a way of scaring my enemies.

With my left hand I shot my grappling hook out of my through the goon that was standing in front of me with a cannon strapped to his chest, the hook went straight through the cannon and even through the goons back. No blood came out tho he was hit with a red electric shock which caused him to explode.

His insides were nothing, but machine parts show that the goons were in fact robots not actual people! This allowed to go all out on them without having to be safe about it.

The goon that was on my left charged at me holding some kind of lance weapon I jumped over top of him and his lance went into the shoulder of the opposite goon. As I landed on his shoulders I pulled a few charges of plastic explosives out of my belt and slapped them on its back, pushing off with my legs into a back flip to gain some distance before I set of the charges and pulling my sword out of the pavement. Just as the goon pulled his lance out of the others shoulder I pressed the button on my belt and the charges exploded destroying both goons. The last goon came up behind me trying to attack me with another one of those lances, I thrust my sword into what would be his right hip and and tore off his leg. Then I moved over to stab my sword into his head to deactivate him.

"I have to get to that truck." I for some reason to say to myself, knowing that no one could even hear me tho I said it nonetheless.

I ran towards the truck it was a tractor trailer with a bright green cab with a purple L on it meaning it was from Lexcorp, the trailer was a seamless silver. The door of the trailer had an access panel code locked with five character combination and a retina scanner there was no way I was getting in and I did not have the proper tech to hack it in this suit. Pulling up my right gauntlet firing my taser at the access panel overloading its circuits hoping that would do it. Ripping the cords straight out of my gauntlet knowing they were useless now and that I was out of refill capsules. As I opened the door for the first time in a long time my mind went blank.

There were five people in the back of the trucks trailer there were all handcuffed and chained to the walls. A sixth was laying on the floor of the trailers deck, the blond girl he had saved only a little while earlier he checked her pulse she was still breathing. But, not by much. The other five all had strange collars around their necks and were wearing costumes.

Closest to the door was a girl with pale skin and a long black side braid and a black domino mask. An Asian looking girl with dark blunt hair and a black TMNT style mask. A light skinned boy with medium blond hair with no mask an a orange and white costume. Next to him was a skinny girl with bright red hair wearing a green mask that covers her more basic features. Lastly was a Hispanic boy with a electric blue domino mask.

"Don't worry I will get you guys out of here, whoever you guys are." I said trying to sound more courageous than I really felt.

The Hispanic with the blue mask was the first to wake up and spoke with a bit of a grumble, eyes almost glazed over like he had been sleeping for days.

"Its about damn time you got here Tony, now get me out of these cuffs so I can free everyone else before bozo the clown and his cronies get back an nab you too." He said becoming more alert with every word.

"Tony? But, my name isn't….. ARRRGGGHHH!" I said as my head felt like it was going to explode.

All at once my head almost exploded overloading itself with more information than I thought I had ever known in my life, my head hurt so bad the pain was blinding it hurt so bad. After a few seconds it was over already tho everything felt different, clearer more precious and made all the more sense then it naturally did to me before hand. I remembered everything, who I really was and even who the real enemy at hand was that needed to be taken down before they could finish their evil plan. Everything I had known about myself in the past year was nothing but a lie, my past, my powers, even my own name was nothing but a lie. Now I had the tools to set things right and for the first time in a long time I had my friends also. I would no longer be nothing but another cog in their evil plot which was about to start spinning in reverse because I remembered everything they did not want me to remember. None of us would be controlled anymore and this time we were ready, ready for revenge just like my friends who I just managed to get back.

I drew my sword and slashed off Volt's cuffs with one hard swing, for some reason I had a really bad feeling and I was not exactly sure why. Volt rubbed the stiffness from his wrists as he stood up, he was shorter then me only by about six inches he was lean with good muscular toning. Like he was one of the X-games guys the only thing he was missing was street clothes and a skateboard. He rubbed his hands together and arced lightning between his fingertips like he was stretching a muscle he had not used in a while. He spread his hands in front of himself shooting lighting at the other captives cuffs freeing them and sticking the cuffs to the wall with electromagnetic energy.

"There I'm guessing that is a lot more comfortable for everyone." Volt said with a very evident sarcastic tone.

"No shit lame brain! That should have been obvious, now lets move before the extremists find us." The dark haired Blizzard said with a scowl on her face launched towards Volts direction.

"Blizzard is right we need to get moving we are in no position to fight in our current condition." Lightwave said trying to calm down his comrades like he usually attempts to do sometimes to no avail. His blonde hair being swished around with the nights wind.

"What could you possible be talking about we are more than well enough equipped for fighting those supervillain nut jobs that the Light calls the Extremists. With my strength, Maxim's speed, Volt's electricity, and your fighting skill Gladiator we will do perfectly fine. Even without the two of you." Strongarm said gesturing to each member of the team. Before dishing out a gesture of disdain towards Lightwave and Blizzard, who were lacking in powers and weapons respectively.

"Oh shut up turtle mask! We don't have time for your bitching!" Blizzard shouted coming after Strongarm with her hands frozen over in ice like cat claws.

"Ladies enough! If we want to succeed in our mission we need to stop fighting each other this instant. We have have two allies that are operating at half strength the other four of us need to be there to back them up in a fight and not fight each other. But, we are to avoid a fight as much as possible on that note tho, because we also have a civilian we have to look after also. Now band together like we are a team not just a bunch of teenagers with lousy attitudes." I commanded already getting tired of there aggravating arguing which always impeded everything, and the second the words left my mouth everyone shaped right back up because as usual I was right.

"Sir yes sir!" Volt and Maxim said straightening up for a mock salute that was for pure comic value like usual with those two.

"Glad's right we need to get moving." Lightwave said picking up the still unconscious blond girl from the bed of the trailer.

"Team, move out!" I shouted waiting for the grown as I used the one joking catch phrase I ever used. For once it never came we all just started moving off the street down dark alleyways using them for cover because we all had a mutual feeling that someone was watching us and they were not friendly.

"Maxim take Lightwave and the girl ahead back to base your old access code should still work if not just use the override code, Lightwave knows it." I said as I started getting my usual bad feeling in my stomach.

"Is it still yours and Wonder's anniversary?" Lightwave said giving me a consoling look, he was my oldest friend on the team and the that knew my past the most. Including my past relationship with missing teammate a physic known as Wonder.

"Of course till the day I find her, dead of alive." I said scowling under my mask. Knowing that the pain of missing her was nothing but the Light's fault.

"Glad we need you focused man you're our leader and right now we need you more than ever. We will find her together as a team, she was one of us and were going to get her back." Volt said placing his hand on my shoulder for once being completely serious knowing he was doing the right thing this time.

"Go, things about to get very bad. Maxim double back just in case I'm right." I said shouting as Maxim ran speeding off with the blond girl still in her arms and Lightwave being carried by her speed trail at a slightly slower speed than Maxim was running at.

Just as they had left three explosions popped in front of the remaining four of us stopping our advance forcing us to turn around and face out attackers.

"You know I only miss when I'm giving a warning shot. I suggest you give up now and we might not kill you to terribly okay? Said the neurotic voice of a dark framed archer from on top of the building to our backs.

"Volt light it up now!" I barked as Volt launched to orbs or electric energy collide with the flagpoles hanging off the side of the building which turned into lamps showing our four attackers all enemies we have faced before. What felt like ages ago almost.

It revealed four of our old enemies known as the Extremists shock troopers of the Light there are four different groups of them tho the Light always send there Gamma group, we have the most history with them. The silver and black archer is known as Marksman an ex-friend of mine, the girl standing to his right with the bobbed blond hair and the red jumpsuit is known as Sunstroke, The pure white juggernaut to her right is known as Virus a synthetic symbiotic copy of the Parasite just as hungry too, and lastly too Marksman's left was Mirror Monarch a younger clone of the real Mirror Master but he does not need guns his reflective powers are embedded into him.

"Team plan Invar-3 except Strongarm you take Virus and Volt you get Sunstroke." I barked pulling my sword out of my belt and charged forward while, pulling a grappling hook out of my belt and launching it at the top of the building as the other three of our enemies jumped off the building to things were about to get really sticky, for things were about to take another turn for the worst.

**To be continued….**

* * *

**In Chapter 3- Reunion and Reconciliation. If you guys have any questions about the story please either leave it in a review or pm me. Thank you for reading I know I was going to upload this sooner but graduation is a killer. I will be graduating High School in just one week so I will try to update more regularly. **


End file.
